1. Field of Invention
The subject invention is generally related to adjustable mirrors and is specifically directed to an adjustable mirror assembly for mounting in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable mirror assemblies are relatively well-known. Examples of such assemblies are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,566,030; 5,453,915; 5,182,675; 5,105,177; 4,745,528; 3,977,645; 3,392,950 and 2,414,223. Each of these assemblies has a base, an adjustable support attached to the base and a mirror mounted in the adjustable support. In most cases the mirror is mounted for pivotal and/or rotational movement within the adjustable support. The base either is permanently mounted or includes a clamp by which the mirror assembly may be temporarily secured to a structure.
Many automobiles today have mirrors mounted in the sun screen visor positioned above the windshield in front of both the passenger and driver sides of a vehicle. In many cases, these mirrors include sidelights and may be used as vanity or make-up mirrors. While it is not intended that these mirrors be used, particularly by the driver, while the car is in motion, it is not uncommon to see women applying make-up or men shaving and looking into the mirror while driving the vehicle. An even more serious safety hazard is the use of the centrally mounted interior rear-view mirror for this purpose. When the rear-view mirror is used in this manner, it is usually adjusted to accommodate its use as a make-up mirror and its functionality as a rear-view mirror is minimized or altogether eliminated.
In addition, use of either of these types of mirrors as a vanity mirror is less than desirable even when used in a safe and proper manner. Neither mirror is positioned properly for use as a vanity mirror, requiring that the passenger adjust his/her position in the seat in order to use the mirror.
Cellular telephones arc also commonly used in automobiles, frequently by the vehicle""s operator. There is growing concern regarding the safety of drivers using cellular phones because such use typically requires the driver to hold the phone with one hand while steering the vehicle with the other. At present, there is a need for a make-up mirror that is convenient, safe to use and adequately adjustable to permit use without discomfort to the passenger or driver of a vehicle. There is also a need for a holder or carrier for a cellular phone which would allow a driver to operate a vehicle with the distraction of holding the phone.
The subject invention is directed to a make-up or vanity mirror which is adapted to be mounted in a vehicle in such a manner that it may be optimally positioned for use by the driver/passenger without impairing the driver""s vision when the vehicle is in motion. The novel mirror assembly of the invention may be added as an aftermarket accessory to existing vehicles or may be installed as original equipment.
The aftermarket embodiment is a mirror mounted on a flexible extension arm which is secured to a clamp base. The clamp may be quickly secured to the posts of the head rest on a typical seat. In the preferred embodiment, the mirror includes a peripheral lighting system to provide localized illumination. The power source for the lighting system may be self-contained with a battery pack mounted in the clamp base and a wire carried in the interior of the flexible extension arm. It is also possible to house the battery pack directly in the mirror housing. An alternative power source may be provided by extending the wire from the assembly and providing a jack adapted for connecting the wire to a vehicle accessory power socket such as, by way of example, a cigarette lighter socket.
The flexible extension arm is mounted such that it and the mirror may be pivoted from a stowed position adjacent the side of the seat to a use position in front of the face of the driver or passenger. The use position of the mirror may be adjusted to individual preference. The assembly is constructed such that once the individual preference is determined, the mirror will maintain proper alignment with the rest of the assembly once the mirror and arm are returned to the stowed position. This permits the driver/passenger to quickly stow and retrieve the mirror without adjusting if for optimum position each time it is retrieved.
In the preferred embodiment, the on/of switch for the illumination system is located on the mirror case and may be quickly accessed as the mirror is moved between the stowed and use positions. It is also possible to provide an automatic on/off switch wherein the illumination system is activated when the mirror is moved from its stowed position and deactivated when the mirror is returned to the stowed position.
The mirror assembly of the invention may also be secured to the vehicle in other ways without departing from the scope and spirit of the invention. In one alternative embodiment, the base may comprise a bayonet type socket assembly with the socket being mounted at a convenient place on the vehicle such as, by way of example, on the side of the seat or on the console between the seats. The socket may be energized by the automobile power source for providing power to the mirror illumination system.
The mirror assembly may also be permanently mounted in the vehicle as original equipment, either with a self-contained power supply or with a tie-in to the vehicle power supply.
The make-up mirror assembly of the subject invention provides a safe, convenient vanity mirror for use by a driver/passenger of a vehicle without disrupting the use of other mirror functions in the vehicle and without impairing the vision of the driver when the car is in motion.
In another embodiment, the mirror assembly may also have additional features imbedded into the head of the mirror assembly. Specifically, these would be a microphone, a receiver and an electronic chip that has the capability of communicating with the users cellular telephone.
Preferably, the look and feel of the head of the mirror assembly will not be significantly changed. It is with this additional feature that the user can now use his or her cellular telephone a totally xe2x80x9cHands-Freexe2x80x9d manner.
The user may then place the cellular telephone into a suitable cellular phone holder. The cellular phone holder will securely mount the users cellular phone to the vehicle. Typically, a display screen will be affixed to the phone holder, such that the user can quickly and easily view the screen. This screen may function to provide a duplicate or mirror image of the display screen of the cellular phone. In one embodiment, the screen may be moved or positioned depending on the requirements of the user. For instance, the screen may have a hinge assembly on one side that connects the screen to the holder and allows the screen to swing forward and backward in relation to the dashboard and may further allow the user to tilt the screen up or down. In this way, the hinge assembly functions in a manner similar to that found on many camcorders. Directly underneath the screen and as a part of the total unit, a keyboard or keypad may be positioned. The keypad would preferably allow a user to operate or access the features of the individual cellular phone and may allow or enable additional features that are not typically accessible from the telephone dialing pad.
The cellular phone holder may be firmly mounted on the dashboard of any car. The power source for the cellular phone holder may typically come from the cigarette lighter via a cable similar to charger cables that are used for cellular phones today.
It is, therefore, an object and feature of the subject invention to provide a make-up mirror for a vehicle which is convenient to use without impairing the vision of the driver when the vehicle is in motion.
It is another object and feature of the invention of the subject invention to provide an aftermarket accessory which may be quickly mounted in the vehicle without the use of special tools.
It is a further object and feature of the subject invention to provide a make-up mirror that is properly positioned relative to the user while seated in a vehicle.
It is yet another object and feature of the invention to provide a mirror assembly having additional features imbedded into the head of the mirror assembly. Specifically, these would be a microphone, a receiver and an electronic chip that has the capability of communicating with the users cellular telephone.